A common concern of pilots that are taxiing an aircraft along the ground is that the aircraft does not collide with another object on the ground. As larger airplanes are being produced with larger wingspans, it becomes more difficult for the pilot to have a feel for the width of the aircraft. Thus, various incidents have occurred in which the tips of wings are run into objects on the ground, leading to unwanted expenses due to structural damage, flight delays and rescheduling of passengers.